What If I Go Andy?
by NothatRose
Summary: What if Sam decides to take Shaw's advice and have a little chat with Andy?


**Authors's Note** : Hey,…. I am actually nursing a fever but my Sam & Andy Fever, overrides the other. I think Sam is gonna lose it soon. He can't be smiling all the time. I've written another to add the missing part of the story. Happy reading everyone!

Thank you to **djc, WenEdg, Sairs J, katesari, aolande1, jimi18, Undomiel753, kdrenai, xxliveforever17xx, edwardfiend, Lady Nikka, KoreWillow, Nika Dixon, and CytheraofNaxen** for your reviews and support. I know you all wanted to know how Jo woke Luke up. I wish I could give you something better. But I don't know how wild ..er.. I mean close the two are, so…..sorry if I disappoint you. Thank for reading everyone.

**Summary** : Sam losing a bit of his cool when talking to Andy.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Rookie Blue. But if there are mistakes and errors and missing full-stops? Those are mine. But I must say the Paracetamol made me do it!

**xox**

"**H**i."

"Hi."

"Finally decided to wake up, huh?"

"I was up the minute Swarek stepped into the room."

"You heard everything?"

"Yup."

"Why didn't you say anything? What were you waiting for?"

"I was waiting for you, Jo."

**xox**

"Was it Poison Oak?"

"If it was Poison Oak, I would have shoved it down his pants rather than in the trash can!"

"Remind me never to mess around with you McNally."

"You mess around with me all the time Sam. But you'd never hurt me. You are always there for me. No matter what. Like you said, you are there when it matters."

"That's what friends do."

"But it pisses you off doesn't it? It burns you."

"Wait. Where have I heard this before?"

"I'm throwing your words back at you, you bona fide savant!"

"McNally. You know I'm a simple man. No need for fancy names."

"But that's what you are."

"I know. But Sir Awesomeness has a better ring to it."

"SAM! I'm trying to have a serious conversation here! What's wrong with you?"

"Me? I thought this conversation was about you and your balloon happy Detective?"

"It is. It was. It's still is but …."

"But you don't understand what is truly going on between Callaghan and Rosatti. You waited for days for him to wake up. But he did when Jo was with him. You are told to give him time and space. But your gut feeling is telling you that those things are working against you. You have little time to play nurse and Jo is filling up his space. You have to work so hard to get a smile out of him but he gives his laughter freely to another.

"You could have died today and would he have given a damn about it? I hell know exactly what that feels like Sweetheart! I know how much you are hurting right now. I don't have to imagine it coz I know it!"

"Sam…"

"You are right. It pisses me off. It burns me to see you getting hurt like this. You think it's easy for me to just stand and watch all the time? It makes me want to shove Callaghan against the wall and drag out a confession out of his damn throat of what is going on between him and that old partner of his! I was wrong to push you to him. I should have just followed my gut and not…. "

"Not what?"

"It doesn't matter now. You love him. You are going to be married to him McNally."

"Jo said that when she loves something, she'll hold it in a death grip and never let it go. Could she be referring to Luke?"

"I don't know Andy. I'm the kind to let something that I love go free."

"That's what I told her."

"Yeah. But if that something I Iove get messed around by others? I sure as hell gonna hunt it down, cuff it to me and never let it out of my sight ever again."

"It's hard to let it go in the first place, doesn't it?"

"It's never easy to let go of something you love."

"I was never using you Sam."

"Hey, where did this come from? Just coz I always give you a ride home doesn't mean you are using me. Friends do that."

"Can you cut the Friends crap?"

"You don't want to be my Friend anymore?"

"When did you ever start to talk this much?"

"I had this Rookie that just wouldn't shut up. Maybe you know her?"

"Sam."

"Ok. You were not using me, how?"

"It seems that I always run to you when things go bad. You are the one that I need to hear and see when things go wrong. Like today. You don't know how I was when I heard your voice over the radio. And when I saw you looking and waiting for me… I knew you'd be there and I was counting on it. Just like during the undercover at the bar. You were there for me. You knew when to come. When things go wrong. And that night of the blackout. .."

"Stop. Let's get this blackout issue out in the open. You came to me, not coz you wanted to use me. You needed me Andy. You needed someone and I was that someone. You don't know how relieved I was to see you at my door-step. Ok, so we didn't get more than a few words out before we ripped each other clothes off. But you came to me. That's all that matters.

"When I said, it was what it was. I never meant it as something casual or insignificant. I meant that we could have made something happened but things just don't go as planned. I was still your TO and you were my Rookie. Hell yeah, I was pissed off when we stopped but it was a blessing Andy. I would never let you jeopardize your career that was just starting. I cared too much. I still do.

"So you cut this crap about you using me. You needed me. Plain and simple."

"Sam.."

"Do me a favour MacNally?"

"What?"

"Next time you decide to do anything unthinkable like walking into an unsafe building? Make sure that I'm deep in undercover and won't get to hear of it. That way I don't age another ten years in a minute!"

"Are you really going?"

"Does it matter if I go?"

"You won't be here, that's what matters."

"Looks like you still need me, McNally."

"What am I supposed to do about Luke and Jo, Sam?"

"I don't know what you are supposed to do about them tomorrow or the next day. But I know what I want to do today."

"What?"

"I know this place where we can get Poison Oak."

"You are evil Sam."

THE END

Is there a rule where they can't hug when in uniform? That was my take on today's episode. I refuse to believe Sam would let Andy be alone. What you think?


End file.
